CB-001 1 Gundam
The CB-001 1 Gundam (aka CBY-001 1 Gundam, 1 Gundam, pronounced "Ai/Eye" Gundam) is the Innovade-use successor of the GN-000 0 Gundam. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and is piloted by Beside Pain. Later, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, another unit is piloted by Leif Recitativo. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Veda as a successor of the GN-000 0 Gundam, the 1 Gundam is developed simultaneously with the CBY-077 GN Cannon for use in armed interventions conducted by Innovades.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.24Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – 1 Gundam High Grade 1/144 1.5 Gundam Model Kit Manual This is a competing proposal to the use of humans as Gundam Meisters. Developments of Innovade-use machines are conducted in the spaceship, Celestial Being, independent from the Gundams used by human meisters. Unlike the human use Gundams that have their own specializations, Innovade-use machines are designed with the concept of having a versatile Gundam-type unit operating alongside several support-use units.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book This versatile Gundam-type unit is the 1 Gundam, whose basic data is derived from the data of the human use Gundams that Ruido Resonance and friends are involved in developing. The suit’s name is a continuation of the naming convention of its predecessor, the 0 Gundam, where the number ‘0’ in the name is read as the alphabet ‘O’, thus the number ‘1’ in the 1 Gundam’s name is read as the alphabet ‘I’.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8 The suit’s arms have large GN Condensers for supplying its GN Beam Rifle and GN Beam Sabers with a large amount of GN particles, giving the machine strong combat power.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 212-1 1 Gundam It can also use a GN Shield for defense.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 7 For special missions, the 1 Gundam’s armaments can be changed and it will be accompanied by various support machines such as the GN Cannon. Like the GN-001 Gundam Exia and other 3rd generation Gundams, the 1 Gundam has optical camouflage and uses the same thruster-equipped cone cover for its GN Drive. Veda eventually drops the Innovade plan, but an Innovade known as Beside Pain produces and deploys a 1 Gundam and two GN Cannons to sabotage the recruitment of human meisters in 2302 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 10 The 1 Gundam’s data is subsequently utilize to develop the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron and GNMA-XCVII Alvatore deployed in 2308 AD.PG 1/160 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manual’s MS Development ChartMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book Later, its data is also utilized in the development of Ribbons Almark’s CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, the original configuration of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. Another 1 Gundam is discovered in 2312 AD, and although it retains the GN Drive’s cone thruster cover, it is driven by a GN Drive Tau and can use that drive’s recharging facility.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 5Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 9 This 1 Gundam is left behind by Beside Pain to allow his revival in an Innovade's body made from the same DNA base sequence as his, and contains a copy of his memories. It is eventually upgraded into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 11 According to Beside Pain, Ribbons also has a 1 Gundam in his possession.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record Chapter 7 Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The 1 Gundam’s primary firearm, it shoots beams made of GN Particles. The GN Beam Rifle resembles the Reborns Gundam’s GN Buster Rifle, but does not have the under arm connector. Instead, it draws GN Particles from the large GN Condenser on the arm via the connector at the back that plugs into the forearm socket. ;*GN Beam Saber : A close combat weapon that produces a beam blade made of GN Particles.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.25 A pair are normally stored on the forearms, but when the GN Shield is equipped, the GN Beam Saber on the left arm is moved to the underside of the GN Shield. Like the GN Beam Rifle, the GN Beam Saber can draw its GN Particles from the arm-mounted large GN Condenser. ;*GN Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, it is made of E-Carbon and a GN Field can be deployed on its surface. 1 Gundam’s GN Shield has a similar form as the Gundam Exia’s, but is larger. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :Like Gundam Exia and other 3rd generation Gundams used by the human meisters, 1 Gundam has an optical camouflage system that when activated renders it invisible to the naked eye, and undetectable by radar or other similar sensors. ;*GN Feathers :In 2312 AD, the GN Drive Tau-powered 1 Gundam displays the ability to use the 0 Gundam’s signature GN Feathers. The 1 Gundam’s GN Feathers can augment the defensive ability of its GN Shield, blocking a shot fired by the Memento Mori. However, doing this severely depletes the particle reserves of the GN Drive Tau. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the 1 Gundam is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilots. History For more information on the 1 Gundam's history, please go to Beside Pain's and Leif Recitativo's pages. Picture Gallery cb-001-rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle 1 Gundam.png|Front & Back View Gundam 00P 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P Vol. 4 Cover Gundam 00I Volume. 1 Cover.jpg|Gundam 00I Volume. 1 Cover Fan-Art CG CG 1 Gundam.jpg|Front view CG 1 Gundam Rear.jpg|Rear view CG 1 Gundam Specs.jpg|Specifications Notes & Trivia *Initially, 1 Gundam's model number was "CBY-001", however some sources such as the Reborns Origin profile and the new development chart have stated it as "CB-001" for unknown reasons. Other sources such as the HG 1/144 1.5 Gundam manual, HG Raphael Gundam manual and the 00I website still list it as "CBY-001", so it remains an alternate model number. *1 Gundam is one of the few Gundam-type mobile suits made for Innovades to have used a true GN Drive. References 00P CBY-001 I Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 212-1 1 Gundam External links *1 Gundam on MAHQ